Commercially available vehicles can include a sunroof or moonroof with one or more moveable elements for exposing or covering an opening in the roof of the vehicle. Additionally, conventional sunroof or moonroof assemblies include an anti-pinch sensor for detecting an obstruction or obstacle in the closing path of the moveable element, in accordance with federal regulations. As will be appreciated, the terms moonroof and sunroof are interchangeable and any reference herein to one of the terms is intended to apply to the other as well.
FIG. 1A depicts one example of an existing moonroof assembly 100 located in a roof 102 of a vehicle body 104. The moonroof assembly 100 includes a moveable element 106 for covering or exposing an opening 108 within the roof 102. In the illustrated example, the moveable element 106 is an at least partially transparent glass panel that is actuated by a motor (not shown) to move fore and aft between a closed position and an open position with respect to the opening 108. The moonroof assembly 100 further includes a roof frame 110 that extends around the opening 108, so as to form a ring. FIG. 1B depicts a detailed view of the roof frame 110, which includes a moonroof track 112 for supporting the moveable element 106 during movement. The roof frame 110 also includes one or more anti-pinch sensors 114 positioned adjacent to the moonroof track 112 for detecting an obstruction within the opening 108 during a closing operation of the moveable element 106. The anti-pinch sensors 114 follow the track 112 around the roof frame 110, so as to also form a ring around the opening 108. When in the closed position, the moveable element 106 adjoins a front beam 115 of the roof 102 located adjacent to a front end of the roof opening 108.
Anti-pinching systems like the illustrated system require a higher level of complexity and cost to ensure proper positioning of the sensors. For example, proper positioning of a ring of anti-pinch sensors requires analyzing the interactions between the sensors located at the side rails and at the front and rear beams of the moonroof track. Further, the roof frame must be extended to accommodate or support the anti-pinch sensors. This can cause the roof frame to occupy a larger portion of the roof opening, which decreases the viewing area or daylight opening provided by the moonroof.